Bewitching Bell
The Bewitching Bell is an ancient talisman of evil power in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It once belonged to the evil ram known as Grogar before it was stolen from him by Gusty the Great. It was then retrieved by Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow, who used it to empower themselves, but their plan failed and now it is presumably in the possession of Discord. Background The Bewitching Bell was a magical item owned by the villain Grogar long ago, who used it to steal magic and stored much of his own magic inside it. However, it was stolen by Gusty the Great, who then banished him and hid the Bell away atop Mount Everhoof. Presently in the show, Grogar reappeared and sent Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow to retrieve the Bell. They succeeded, but chose to hide the Bell from Grogar to use it against him later. They eventually learned how to control it and betrayed Grogar (revealed to be Discord in disguise), and set about their own plan for conquering Equestria, using the Bell to steal magic from Equestria's most powerful ponies. Eventually, they were defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her friends, and Discord used the Bell to restore his, Celestia, and Luna's magic. It is unknown where the Bell currently is. Powers and Abilities * Absorption Beam: The Bell shoots out a beam of energy, which will steal all the magic from inside a person and store it inside the Bell. ** Power Bestowal: The power stored inside the Bell can be given to whomever is within range of its beam. It had enough power inside it to turn Tirek from his 2nd form into his 3rd form, give Chrysalis a new form, and turn Cozy Glow into an Alicorn. ** Magical Attack Nullification: Aside from draining magic directly from an opponent, it can also be used to nullify and absorb blasts of magical energy that the foe fires at the user, as seen when Cozy Glow used the bell to stop Celestia and Luna's magical energy beams. If the attacks are still being projected from a focused point in the opponent's body (such as Celestia and Luna's horns), it will drain all the magic out of the opponent's body through that focused point. * Portal Creation: The Bell is also able to create portals that can let the user travel several kilometers in a second. Feats Strength * Had enough magic inside it initially to turn Cozy Glow into an alicorn, give Chrysalis a new form, and transform Tirek from his second form to his third. Speed * Its beam hit Discord, Celestia, and Luna before they could react. Durability * Grogar stated that it could not be destroyed. * Managed for last for thousands of years. * Was completely undamaged from the giant rainbow blast that defeated Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis. Skill * Absorbed the powers of Discord, Celestia, and Luna easily. * Absorbed the magic of an unknown amount of unicorns. * Helped Grogar reign over ancient Equestria with an army of monsters. * Helped Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow betray Grogar. * Briefly granted Pinkie Pie Discord's chaos magic. Weaknesses * Requires a specific magic spell to work properly. * The magic it bestows the user may be too much for them to control (as was the case when it absorbed Discord's power). * It does not just turn the magic it has absorbed into raw power for the user to absorb like Tirek's magic draining does, instead, it gives them all the abilities that come with the magic in it's purest form, making it so that not even someone like Tirek who has already absorbed Discord's magic previously through their own methods can control it. * A user cannot chose which magic they want to take from the bell after it has already absorbed it (Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek couldn't take the Princesses magic without taking Discord's as well). * A user has to first store the magic from an opponent inside the bell and then cast another spell to have the bell give them the power it absorbed (meaning the foe still has a chance to prevent the user from gaining their stolen magic if they can get the bell away from them before they can cast the spell again). Notable Wielders * Grogar * Lord Tirek * Cozy Glow * Queen Chrysalis * Pinkie Pie * Discord Fun Facts * The Bewitching Bell serves as the Legion of Doom's equivalent to the Elements of Harmony, since they had to work together to get it and primarily used it to defeat foes that they could not defeat without it. Category:Items Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Hasbro